Luminia Saikari
Quotes "I may be a mute, but I'm a good listener!" - May, 2018 "Why does everyone keep wanting to adopt me!?" - June, 2018 "It's LOLI MAGIC!! Of course it makes me small!" - August, 2018 Backstory It is unknown how Luminia was born or how she can shapeshift into various versions of the same base appearance. She appeared one day in a world called the Great Pug, where she was wandering around blindly looking for her mother. She appeared as a very small fox with light brown hair that day. Luminia, despite appearance only has a recorded age of 6 years old. This raises many questions about her and about what she actually is. When asked "How do you shapeshift like that" her only response is "Loli Magic". Despite her age, she has appeared as an adult on several ocasions as well as a teenager or even a tiny child. Her real age is unknown, but it is believed she is well over the age of 20, and can just shapeshift at will, which would also explain the possibility of her having a daughter. She has gone through what appears to be several lives as well. The first recorded "life" was with a family of 2 others, her twin sister (HiddenRoses ) and her father (Zeref ). This was the life where she was recorded to be 6 years old. The second "life", she became a more active person, capable of moving her arms and interacting with objects around the various worlds she would visit. In this life, she had another family, but also dragged her twin from the first family into it. Although they had a fun time with this family, it ultimately ended when their parents were divorced and both disappeared without a word. In Luminia's third "life" she has become a mother to a child named Naulia. This is her current life, sharing one thing in common with the first two, her twin sister (HiddenRoses ) is still her twin sister. Luminia's power seems to come from her eyes as they always appear to glow magically, sometimes emitting the appearance of the galaxy itself right before a transformation. She calls it "Loli Magic" because it allows her to take on the form of various loli sizes so she can be "small" when she feels small to the world. It seems to be a sort of defense mechanism. Luminia's Family Tree Zeref - Her first father figure, who found her in the Great Pug and treated her like his own daughter for several months before her mysterious disappearance with her twin. Uncool - Her first mother figure, separate from the first family with Zeref, she was a part of the second family. She decided to start calling Luminia her daughter shortly after meeting her. HiddenRoses - Luminia's twin sister, who can also shapeshift at will into various versions of herself. It is unknown if the two were sisters before the first family together, but they certainly have acted like it for as long as they can remember and when asked, they will always say they are sisters. Shadzzz - Luminia's older brother, also part of the second family. He always treated her with respect and wanted to show her there was more fun in the world than just sitting around. He mysteriously disappeared shortly after meeting Deebo and friends. Baiken - Still a mysterious connection between her and Luminia, but she is recorded as being Luminia's oldest sister in the second family. Baiken still ocassionally visits Luminia to check up on her. Garridion - Although he doesn't share any blood connection to Luminia, he calls her his grandaughter since he too can shapeshift at will and also appears like a fox, same as Luminia and HiddenRoses. Luminia enjoys the company regardless, so lets him continue calling her grandaughter. Naulia - Little is known about Naulia or what she looks like. Luminia has kept her daughter's appearance as well as her existance secret for quite some time. The only thing that is known is that her daughter can't shapeshift like she can, and has been said to be a fox like Luminia, but her form is constant. There is no father recorded, so it is assumed Naulia was created through magical means. (Most of the people who have met Luminia has tried to adopt her at some point after meeting her. It's unknown if this is a side effect of her power or just because she's a likeable person. There have been roughly 156 different counts where this has happened. She usually declines.) Professions and Hobbies Luminia has various hobbies she enjoys, like archery, or playing competitive games against others (even though she's usually on the losing side). Everything she does, she usually does with her twin sister. Recently, Luminia has taken on the role of being the babysitter and running a Daycare for the Lycan triplets Kelaya , Arcada , and Skiira. During the sitting at the Daycare, she keeps close watch on the triplets as well as her own daughter, Naulia. Luminia also visits the Lycan triplets parents often as well, since she has become good friends with them, while sharing a common name with Lumi. She is also known as a builder, who is capable of putting together a world in just a few days. On top of this, she often creates "avatars" for others to use as their vessels so they can appear to shapeshift to, however, she has stopped doing this for free. About Luminia (the person behind the character) Luminia is a streamer (http://Twitch.tv/LuminiaVR) who is also a real life mute. She uses writing in game to communicate, which is often referred to as her telepathic ability. During her third stream, those watching gave her the nickname Lulu, and she has since referred to herself as Lulu so she doesn't get confused with Lumi (ItsLumi) when someone calls out the name Lumi. Prior to that, everyone would call her Lumi or mistakenly pronounce her name as Lumina instead of Luminia. Her real age is 27. Category:People